wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Pyrana
The Pyrana is a secondary automatic Tenno shotgun, available from the Tenno Lab. With its fast fire rate and high damage, the Pyrana can easily decimate groups of lightly armored targets or the Infested. However, this is counterbalanced by its high recoil and damage falloff. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against health. *High critical chance. *Fully automatic. *Efficient ammo economy. Disadvantages: *Low and damage - less effective against shields and armor. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 72.7% from 15m to 30m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Low status chance. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~0.87%. *Low accuracy. *High recoil, especially on full auto. *Shots goes to the right and up. Horizontally it hits rightmost side of the reticle at 3m, worsening at longer distances. Notes *The listed damage is actually a combination of all twelve pellets' damage values. The actual damage per pellet is 2.2 impact, 2.2 puncture, and 17.6 slash. Tips *While more ammo-efficient than other full-auto secondaries like the Viper, , or Team Ammo Restores can still help counteract the Pyrana's heavy ammo expenditure if fired continuously in full auto. *To reduce the massive amounts of recoil, use . * can greatly increase the amount of pellets per shot (a fully ranked Barrel Diffusion can yield up to 26 pellets per shot). Although it can be paired with for more pellets, it will increase your rate of fire tremendously and deplete your ammo very quickly. **However, the net result is 33-34 pellets, the second highest amount of all shotguns, behind the Twin Rogga. Coupled with its high crit chance, it can be a very deadly close-quarters weapon. **Combining Punch Through mods such as will make this weapon especially deadly against clustered enemies coming in too close. Trivia *The weapon's name, design and description are all derived from the piranha, an omnivorous freshwater fish that inhabits South American rivers. The piranha is well known for hunting its prey in packs and viciously tearing it apart. Media PyranaCodex.png|Pyrana in Codex. pyranadarthmufin.png|Call Me A Hothead One More Time, I Dare You Warframe Pyrana Buff 4 Forma Update 14 Warframe First Look PYRANA Gameplay & Progression A look at Warframe Pyrana Tenno Reinforcements - Pyrana A Gay Guy Reviews Pyrana, Nothing But Teeth Warframe Pyrana Warframe Damage 2.0 PYRANA Pistol Shotgun Build Guide PYRANA - Highest Pellet Count 3 forma - Warframe Patch History *'Conclave' **Increased ammo capacity of Pyrana in Conclave. *'Conclave' **Changed Pyrana’s Mag to 10 in Conclave to match PvE values. *Damage increased from 9 to 22 *Damage fall off added starting from 15m and ending at 30 with a minimum damage of 6 *Increased mag size from 5 to 10 *Mastery Rank 12 required *Pyrana is now available for use in Conclave. *Reduced the amount of reverb heard on the Pyrana sound effects. *Increased the volume of thePyrana reload sound effect. *Introduced }} de:Pyrana fr:Pyrana